The power of medication and love
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Another Carter/Lucy piece. It is set after Getting to know you. Please read and review!


TITLE: Power of medication and love

AUTHOR: Anika  sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com

CATEGORY: Carter/Lucy romance

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine.

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: The Storm, part 1; Power; Responsible Parties; set after Getting to know you

SUMMARY: Lucy is absolutely down because of the lack of Ritalin, Carter pretends not to care, at first anyway…

NOTES: Ok, so I wrote another Carter/Lucy fic! Well, I must say watching season five and six just makes me do it… please read and review!

Exam 6: The room was pitch black; nothing could be seen or heard. Just… a quite sobbing noise. In on of the corners sat med student Lucy Knight, making that noise. It had been a horrible day; she knew she shouldn't have listened to Carter, stopping to take the Ritalin. Lucy had known it wouldn't work. After all, she had tried the same in High School. But some voice had told her to try it. If not for her than for Carter… Carter, yes he had every right to be angry. She had screwed up the whole day, everything she had begun had ended stupidly. Some more tears slipped from her eyes at the memories. Sometimes he was so… mean. Still, she wished to be with him - most of the time anyway. He was Carter and just one nice word from him made her forget two bad ones. Lucy knew Carter and Roxanne had broken up and it had made her heart leap. No one could tell her the reasons so maybe it was her? Of course she had told Roxanne she wasn't interested in Carter. What was she supposed to do? The truth was different. Carter was the most attractive guy in her world… now everything was destroyed anyway. It was clear he was not interested. Sure, he was happy she had stopped taking the Ritalin, but he couldn't hold her hand through it. Lucy hadn't even expected him to do so but a little more… support. Apparently, she had wanted too much… 

Carter snapped at everybody. He had no reason. Not really. Just Lucy… every since she had become his student she had gone on his nerves. Was it because of her little medical computer, her stubbornness or whatever, she was always on his mind - lately it was more friendly, and concerned thoughts though. Carter didn't want her to take the Ritalin. He knew she could go without it, she was so strong. It didn't fit somehow. For unknown reasons, Carter wanted Lucy to be successful, very successful. Ever since that kiss, he cared more for her. Back then he had really wanted to be with her but there were so many rules… and then she had gone onto his nerves again, making him forget it again. But now he was worried. After he had practically yelled at her that he couldn't help her while she stopped the Ritalin, she had looked kind of devasted. And even worse; he hadn't seen her ever since…

"Jerry, have you seen Lucy?" Carter asked putting away a chart.

"No, sorry Carter. Maybe she has gone home already." Jerry answered shrugging.

Carter was back on his own. Luckily, it was night time and it was nothing to do. He decided to search Lucy. After a look into the doctor's lounge, he was sure Lucy hadn't gone home. She had to be somewhere… Carter suddenly had an idea. It was probably stupid but he had to start somewhere anywhere…

Lucy startled when the door opened. He knew who it was as soon as he stepped in even though she didn't see anything. 

"Lucy? Are you here?" he asked, almost gently. As an answer, she gave a sob. 

She saw that he wanted to turn on the lights.

"No!" 

"But I can't see you!"

"You don't need to see me." Lucy said grumbling. Carter closed the door. He just stood there in the middle of the room in the darkness. He felt incredibly stupid.

"What do you want?" Lucy hated it, but her question followed another sob.

"Why are you crying?" Carter wanted to know.

"I asked you first."

"I was worried about you." Lucy snorted.

"I admit I wasn't very nice to you earlier," another snort from Lucy, "I was an asshole, better?"

"Yes, go on." 

"I wanted to say sorry… so, how are you feeling?" Lucy kept silent for a moment. Should she tell him she had taken a pill? She knew she didn't want to lie to him. 

"Better- now anyway."

"You have taken a pill, didn't you?" there was some disappointed in Carter's voice. It made Lucy want to start crying again. She hated herself for it.

"You were so angry already and I didn't want to screw up anymore." She explained, feeling the tears dwell up once again

"Can I please turn on the light?" Carter asked.

"No…" But Lucy's resistance was much less than before. Carter decided to put on one of the smaller lights. He could finally see Lucy; sitting there almost squeezed into the corner, her eyes read from crying. He felt so bad. He sat down next to her and took her into his arms.

"I am really sorry. Really, really sorry. I should have been nicer, I should have offered you support. You don't deserve such an asshole as a teacher." He told her.

"You aren't an asshole- most of the time." They both giggled.

"I'll help you, Lucy. We're gonna get you away from it, all right?" Lucy didn't look at him. Touched her chin, turning her head to him.

"All right?" he asked again. Their eyes were locked. Lucy nodded but didn't break the stare. 

"Are you gonna say 'we shouldn't' again?" Lucy asked.

"No…" they both leaned forward and their lips met in a tender kiss. Finally, both thought. Carter gently drew her even nearer and she let him do it. This exam room was special, Lucy thought. Only a moment later she couldn't even care anymore, there was only Carter. Lucy was still a little worried and unsure, but she was sure it would be easier with Carter. She could stop taking Ritalin as long as she had Carter. Who needs Ritalin when one can have Carter? Right, not Lucy Knight…

                                               END


End file.
